Play Dead
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Porque aquellos demonios internos no siempre mueren. Y cuando lo hacen, a veces terminan llevándote a ti y a tu amante con ellos al infierno...


**Play Dead**

 **Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch.**

 **Advertencias: Violencia, sangre, y muerte de personajes. Bueno… ya saben, lo normal.**

 **Pairings: Un muy, muy,** _ **muy enfermizo**_ **Emma/Noah. Ya que suelo llevar al extremo aquellas parejas que me encantan…**

 **Universo Alterno. Y en cuanto a Spoilers, pues, nada demasiado referente a RR – mas allá de un par de guiños a la serie original, pero nada que tenga mucha relevancia. Así que no teman por ellos…**

 **Oh, y como detalle adicional, debo aclarar que esto** _ **originalmente**_ **iba a ser publicado el 25 de Diciembre, pero tenía dudas de si subirlo en el momento – así que pueden culpar por ello las referencias navideñas.**

 **Sin nadas más que decir, espero disfruten este enfermizo One-Shot.**

 **-O-**

Sabía que podía ser algo obsesivo de vez en cuando. Especialmente en cuanto a chicos…

Bueno, no obsesiva- _obsesiva_ , pero… ustedes me comprenden…

Solo quería que nuestra relación funcionara. No quería que todo terminara mal otra vez, tal como había ocurrido con…

 _Jake…_

El nombre apareció en mi cabeza por sí mismo, lo cual no me tomo por sorpresa. El bastardo prácticamente lo había grabado detrás de mis parpados el día anterior al que me abandono.

El día anterior al cual termino rompiendo mi corazón en un millón de pedazos.

Pero sabía que Noah era diferente. _Pensé_ que Noah era diferente. Era básicamente el opuesto de Jake. Inteligente, sensible… algo perezoso y sarcástico, si, ¿Pero nadie es perfecto, cierto? Además, no es algo que algo de charlas, consideración, y unos cuantos libros motivacionales de autoayuda que estaban cubiertos por una caja, y envueltos en un vibrante papel de regalo de color azul – su color favorito, seguidos del rojo, blanco y café, respectivamente – no pudieran resolver.

Había preparado todo: Una cena tradicional de pavo – horneado _justo_ a la temperatura perfecta. Ni demasiado alta como para quemarlo, ni demasiado bajo para quedar término medio, sacándolo del horno _justo_ en el momento perfecto – acompañado de ensalada de papas, pan francés, y – por supuesto – algo de vino para darle un toque de sofisticación al ambiente.

Por supuesto, no es como si hubiera ignorado los alrededores: Todas las decoraciones que llenaban las paredes, el árbol de navidad en la sala, las luces que colgaban e iluminaban cada lugar al cual voltearas…

El muérdago que colgaba justo bajo la puerta, esperando pacientemente su llegada…

Todo para que el usualmente estoico, formal ambiente de mi apartamento fuera lo más 'romántico' posible.

Incluso le había dicho a Kitty que se asegurara de dejarnos a solas en el apartamento – lo cual, tomando en cuenta la naturaleza festiva de mi hermana menor, no fue demasiado difícil – con tal de poder estar a solas con Noah…

Por alguna razón, lo he sentido… distante últimamente. Frio. Mucho más cínico y sarcástico de lo usual – y no en un sentido cómico, tomando en cuenta que su sarcasmo rara vez es divertido cuando es dirigido _en tu contra_ – la cual fue la primera bandera roja. Recuerdo como había ocurrido lo mismo con Jake, como el se había quedado porque yo era, en sus palabras, demasiado 'Controladora', y como 'No le daba espacio', y que como los 'Chicos necesitaban estar a solas de vez en cuando…'.

Recuerdo como había reaccionado. Como me había enfadado con el por decir esas cosas. Como había intentado convencerlo, desesperada, que yo hacia esas cosas por su bien.

Recuerdo como el imbécil me dijo que habíamos terminado.

También recuerdo lo mucho que dolió… ¿Pero esta vez era diferente, cierto? Esta vez, haría las cosas bien. Esta vez intentaría ser más paciente. Más comprensiva. Intentaría no cometer los mismos errores otra vez…

Incluso le di algo de espacio a Noah, cuando comenzó a darme las primeras advertencias. Viéndole el lado bueno, me dio más tiempo para concentrarme en mi carrera de derecho, ¿No? Aun si eso significaba pasar menos tiempo con él. Sin poder vigilarlo. Arriesgándome a perderlo en las manos de una de las muchas zorras que estudian en su instituto…

Oh, allí vas otra vez, Emma. Perdiendo el control. Intentando controlar cada aspecto de su vida…

No podía cometer el mismo error otra vez. No… podría soportar perder a Noah, como termine perdiendo a Jake.

No. Debía hacer las cosas bien esta vez…

Mi teléfono emitió una pequeña vibración en el interior de mis bolsillos, pero decidí ignorarla en cuanto escuche un campaneo en mi puerta.

Había llegado.

Veinte minutos tarde, pero había llegado de todos modos…

Abrí la puerta, y me encontré con su dulce, perezosa media-sonrisa, con un pequeño paquete en sus manos, envuelto en un hermoso papel de regalo color rojo, con motas azabache.

-Diría 'Feliz Navidad', pero ambos sabemos lo ilógica que es esa festividad, ¿No?

Una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios ante su comentario, ya que ambos sabíamos a la perfección que el tenia la razón.

-Oh, cállate Noah. Tú fuiste quien trajo un regalo a mi puerta, de todos modos…-Dije en un tono juguetón, permitiendo que Noah – mi novio – se abriera paso en mi apartamento, observando, de inmediato, las numerosas decoraciones que colgaban en el.

-Y tú fuiste quien coloco todas estas decoraciones… ¿Demasiadas como para alguien quien detesta la navidad, no crees?

-¡Yo no detesto la navidad!-Exclame de inmediato, buscando maneras de defender aquel árbol de navidad repleto de brillantes luces de diferentes colores, al que Noah no dejaba de observar-Solo… quería tener un apartamento presentable para cuando llegaras a nuestra cita. Era todo…

-Hmm… ya veo…

No estaba mintiendo. O, al menos, no completamente. ¿Quién no puede amar a la navidad? A pesar de que claro, era una festividad completamente incorrecta, tomando en cuenta que el nacimiento de Cristo fue en Septiembre y que…

-¿Preparaste pavo?

Oh. Casi lo olvidaba…

-¡Sí! Un delicioso pavo relleno, preparado a la perfección…-Dije con cierto tono de orgullo, mientras que el simplemente me dirigió una mirada extraña. Parecía… irritado. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado arrogante? Pues, era un pavo _perfecto_. Además, no es como si el cocinara muy bien que digamos, de todos modos. Es más, no es como si el cocinara _en lo absoluto_ …

Oh, allí voy otra vez. Mala Emma…

Otra vibración procedente de mi bolsillo. Si que estaba siendo bastante tentador en ese momento poder tirar esa basura a la… _basura_ , de no ser porque había gastado más de mil dólares en el.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio entre nosotros. Incluso podía jurar que habían sido _minutos_ , tomando en cuenta los segundos que me había tomado la molestia de contar. Y nada. Ni una palabra. Noah parecía… callado. E indiferente. Al menos, más de lo usual.

Y estaba comenzando a preocuparme…

-Así que…-Comencé nuevamente, buscando, desesperadamente, una manera con la cual romper aquel impenetrable hielo-¿Quieres sentarte a comer? También prepare ensalada…-

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Tenemos todo el apartamento para nosotros, ¿No?

-Pues, si, de hecho. Kitty tuvo que ir a una fiesta con sus amigos, y…

-¿A qué fiesta?-Pregunto… ¿Casualmente? No parecía una pregunta casual. Parecía… paranoico. ¿Acaso estaba paranoico? No. Noah no tenía razón por la cual estar paranoico. ¿O sí?

A menos que estuviera escondiéndome _algo_ …

-¿Por qué te interesa?-Pregunte con indiferencia. Claramente no podía dejarle ver mis intenciones. Debía actuar lo más naturalmente posible, por más que sintiera como mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

-Pues, Kitty es mi _amiga_ , Emma. Además de tu hermana. ¿Acaso esta mal de que me preocupe por ella? Porque, aparentemente, a ti no parece importarte en lo absoluto si están festejando en la casa de un amigo, o en el basurero a las afueras de la ciudad…

Tomé mi camino a la cocina, intentando ignorar el abrasivo, sarcástico tono que había usado conmigo. Con _su novia_. Respire profundamente, recordando lo _mucho_ que odiaba que usara ese tono para burlarse de mi, y tome un par de platos, colocándolo cuidadosamente en la mesa del comedor, en el centro del cual se encontraba una bandeja con el pavo que tanto que me había tomado la molestia – y dedicación – de hornear.

Lleve la bandeja que contenía la ensalada, así como el plato que tenia las hogazas de pan a la mesa, en donde – me sorprendí – Noah ya había tomado asiento.

 _Vaya caballero_ , pensé de manera agria.

-¿Así que… podemos comenzar a comer, o…?

-Solo falta el vino. ¿Te molestaría ir a buscarlo o…?

Pude ver en su mirada – así como el hecho de que me dejo con la palabra en la boca – que él no deseaba levantarse de su asiento. Así que, intentando mantenerme lo mas 'paciente' posible, decidí ir a buscar el vino, tomando nuevamente todo el camino a la cocina…

Fue allí cuando, de nuevo, sentí como mi celular vibraba en el interior del bolsillo de mi pantalón, siendo la gota que colmo el vaso.

Decidí que lo mejor era apagarlo, así que lo saque de mi bolsillo – con algo más de rudeza de la necesaria – y revise, de mala gana, los mensajes que había recibido, decidiendo que lo mejor era echarles un vistazo antes de ir a buscar el vino.

Eran _todos_ de Kitty. Y no solo mensajes.

Había enviado muchas, _muchas_ fotos que había tomado en la fiesta de Toby - ¿O era Topher? – y, si bien algunas eran de hace un par de horas atrás, otras un poco más recientes…

Y la gran mayoría resaltaba simplemente por lo estúpidas que eran…

Una de ellas – en la cual, Kitty posaba en el interior de una piscina, con un chico de cabello rubio y sombrero vaquero tomándola de su cintura – llamo mi atención, particularmente por lo inmaduro que era.

Otra, una en la cual era simplemente Kitty posando con otra chica - ¿Carrie era su nombre? – en medio de lo que parecía ser las afueras de la casa de ese tal 'Topher', ambas con una lata de cerveza en sus manos…

Sin embargo, lo que _realmente_ llamo mi atención fue encontrar a un chico de piel morena, chaleco rojo y cabello café junto a una chica – también morena, también de cabellera café, con un suéter gris – varios metros detrás de Kitty, aparentemente, charlando. Completamente ignorantes del hecho de que habían sido capturados en cámara.

Y podía jurar que ese chico era Noah.

Continúe revisando las demás fotografías – particularmente en el trasfondo, ya que todas ellas solían ser _selfies_ de Kitty – en busca de aquellas que en las cuales estuviera _mi_ _novio_ , y de la chica que andaba con _mi novio_ , y, para mi sorpresa, pude encontrar cinco más de ellas, algunas más definidas que otras, pero todas mostrándolos a Noah, y a esta misteriosa chica.

En todas, aparecían juntos. Me quedaba por encontrar alguna en la cual Noah no saliera con esa… _esa zorra…_

Observe detenidamente una en la cual salía Noah, con esta… _chica_ , de nuevo, charlando en un sofá, _mucho_ más cerca uno del otro de lo que deberían. En otra, pude ver como Noah incluso parecía estar besando su mejilla. Y en otra, ambos parecían estar… _abrazándose_ el uno al otro. Como, abrazándose cariñosamente.

Definitivamente no como amigos…

Y lo peor de todo era, que no tenía idea de quién era esta chica.

De inmediato, los peores escenarios comenzaron a correr por mi mente. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Y que había estado haciendo con _mi novio_? No podían ser amigos… no se _veían_ como amigos, y conozco a los amigos de Noah. Son solo Owen, ese chico nerd obsesionado con la gótica, y la pelirroja lunática.

Y estaba seguro de que ella no era ninguno de ellos tres…

¿Acaso era _ella_ el porqué Noah había estado tan distante? ¿Por qué ha estado tan frio, tan indiferente conmigo? ¿Por qué rara vez me visitaba, y cuando lo hacía, apenas quería hablar conmigo?

Miles y miles de _tal vez_ comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza, que comenzó a desarrollar una _terrible_ jaqueca, al no poder organizar correctamente mis pensamientos.

Mi sangre estaba ardiendo. Mis manos estaban comenzando a temblar, mi cabeza comenzando a sentirse mas y mas pesada, la palabra _Jake_ repitiéndose una, y otra vez dentro de ella…

Como un enfermizo mantra.

-¿Emma, estas lista con el vino, o te pareció demasiado pesado como para cargarlo por tu cuenta hasta aquí?

 _No podía cometer el mismo error otra vez…_

 _No podía perder a Noah del mismo modo que había perdido a Jake…_

-¿Emma?

-¡E-estoy bien, Noah! Ya… ya te llevare el vino. Solo… _cálmate_. Lo u-ultimo que necesito es a ti diciéndome que hacer…

Mi voz no tenía el tono juguetón, inocente que había intentando brindarle. Era frio. Oscuro. Y me aterro un poco, debo admitir. Era como si algo mas hubiese cobrado control de mis cuerdas vocales, forzándolas a traicionarlas.

A delatar mí verdadero objetivo…

Pasaron tres años antes de que lograra superar a Jake. Tres años. Tres años llenos de sufrimiento, de tristeza…

¿Realmente _quería_ pasar por eso otra vez, Emma?

La respuesta era demasiado sencilla como para ser ignorada…

No. No quería.

Tome dos copas lo suficientemente profundas como para ser las indicadas, mis manos luego dirigiéndose a la botella de vinotinto que había guardado en la heladera, y llenando ambas copas.

 _¿Realmente querías pasar por eso otra vez, Emma?_

Mis manos, de nuevo comenzando a temblar del temor, y a arder de la ira, se estiraron hasta alcanzar las alacenas, buscando en un gabinete en particular donde se encontraba un recipiente en particular…

 _No. No quería…_

Veneno para ratas.

Solo debía añadir un poco a una de las copas, revolver el contenido con una cuchara hasta que este se disolviera, y acabaría con todos mis problemas, ¿No?

 _¿Realmente querías pasar por eso otra vez, Emma?_

¿No?

 _No. No quería…_

Lleve las copas con total naturalidad hacia el comedor, mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa a mi amado Noah, _mi novio_ , y colocando estratégicamente la copa indicada al costado de su plato.

El la observo con una mirada indescifrable, y, por un segundo, creí que había comenzado a sospechar…

-Whoa… ¿Por qué las gigantescas copas? ¿Planeando emborracharme para poder aprovecharte de mí, no?

…pero por suerte, había pasado por alto aquel sospechoso tinte que había cobrado su vino.

Así como el mío.

Una risa salió de mis labios. Era dolorosa. Forzada. Falsa. Pero era una risa de todos modos, y aparentemente lo suficientemente natural como para que Noah la tomara como real…

-¿Un brindis?-Pregunte con una sonrisa manufacturada, aliviándome al notar como parecía contagiársela a _mi novio_.

-Seguro, ¿Por qué no?

-Por el futuro de nuestra hermosa relación…

Noah se vio algo confundido por mis palabras – o, posiblemente, por como mi voz parecía quebrarse por un segundo – pero, al ver como acercaba mi copa a la suya, decidió seguir con el brindis, antes de que ambos tomáramos un buen trago de aquel exquisito vino, que había cobrado un distintivo sabor amargo, el cual – prácticamente rogaba – no hubiese notado en lo absoluto.

Al menos, claro, hasta el veneno comenzó a hacer efecto, y Noah soltó un sonoro quejido, sosteniendo, adolorido, su estomago.

-¿E-Emma?

Pude sentir la misma sensación recorrer mi cuerpo, sin embargo, ninguna palabra escapo mis labios. Yo _había_ decidido esto, ¿No? Sería bastante hipócrita si comenzara a gritar y a quejarme…

No. Debía conservar mi dignidad. Y definitivamente debía vivir lo suficiente para verlo morir conmigo…

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no tenia los mismos planes, y termine colapsando, cayendo torpemente de mi silla y aterrizando en el frio suelo, observando, débilmente, como Noah intentaba levantarse de su asiento para ayudarme, solo para terminar colapsando el también.

Demasiado lejos como para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Em-Emma…

 _No podía cometer el mismo error otra vez…_

Una lástima.

 _No podía vivir sabiendo que perdí a Noah del mismo modo que había perdido a Jake…_

Realmente quería ver como la vida escapaba de ellos…

Solté un adolorido, estruendoso tosido, y pude jurar que había sangre manchando mis labios.

Mis manos buscaron mi teléfono, buscando, masoquistamente, aquella prueba de cómo me había traicionado aquella persona que yo había pensado, ingenuamente que me amaba.

Buscando maneras de alimentar el odio que ardía fieramente dentro de mí.

Pero solo encontré un mensaje de Kitty.

 _-¡Debes CONOCER a la prima de Noah, Em! Se llama Courtney, y es, como, todo un amor…_

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Y mi respiración se detuvo – y no sabía si era por el veneno, o por aquel mensaje que acababa de leer.

 _No podía ser ella… ¿Cierto?_

 _No podía…_

La sangre comenzó a llenar mis sistemas, escapando por mis labios, a medida que sentía como el más agonizante, el más _insufrible_ dolor se expandía a través de mi abdomen.

 _No p-podía… haberme equivocado… ¿Cierto_

Solo pasaron minutos antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro.


End file.
